wbvdktfandomcom-20200214-history
WBVDKT Wiki:Flexible width release history
This WBVDKT Wiki page, Flexible width release history, is a supersede to User blog:Kris159/Flexible width release history, which itself is a superseded to User blog:Kris159/What's with WBVDKT Wiki?. It does not contain as much detail or explination as its far predecessor, and has been created to falicitate a new version/patch/release system User:Kris159 has introduced to the flexible width skin. Newest releases will be posted at the top. It was moved from a blog to a WBVDKT Wiki page as blogs are not optimized for editing. For future plans or upcoming features, see WBVDKT Wiki:Flexible width release plans. Bugs written like this have been fixed. When a (T) occurs before the end of the bug, it means it has already been fixed in the upcoming release. Release 2.04 DiffCSS | DiffJS | | | October 22, 2011 *Bug fix: No more horizontal scrollbar *Bug fix: No longer a searchbar in WikiaPageHeader in history pages and WBVDKT Wiki page *Bug fix: No longer the wordmark in edit pages *Bug fix: Edit button no longer has extra menu nor extra padding *Random page button in sidebar now has text (but no tooltip) *Avatar in sidebar now links to the main page and has a hover and click effect *No longer any bold pagenames in (I will revert upon the request of anyone who has Flexible Width) *Redid button classes and IDs (not noticable) *Floating toolbar no longer visible unless you're at the bottom of the page (tools are now in the header and sidebar) *Version number at the bottom of the sidebar (uses CSS so updates don't have to give page lag) *Header in edit pages now smaller *Wikia Header removed (hidden, actually) *User interface menu readded to page header *New style fo ruser interface menu (including dropdown) *"Compare selected revisions" button on history pages now has same style as action button *All buttons are slightly smaller (width padding reduced from ten to seven pixels) *Bug: User interface menu's dropdown menu overlaps action buttons when dropped *Bug: User interface menu overlaps some links in edit page header *Bug: Searchbar for special pages, history pages and main page doesn't have suggestion list. Release 2.03 DiffCSS | | | October 10, 2011 *Bug fix: Parts of the old WikiaRail no longer appear in the sidebar. *Bug fix: Subnav (submenus from the wiki-navigation) now obey CSS. *Bug fix: Table of Content now obeys CSS. *Bug fix: is now full width. *No longer a fade of other elements when edit preview window shows. *Links now emit a colorless shadow when hovered over/pressed (as opposed to blue/red depending on whether it's a redlink or not) *Bug: No searchbar for blogs *Bug: Wiki-Navigation goes under the sidebar when browser is small Release 2.02 DiffCSS | DiffJS | | | October 5, 2011 *Bug fix: modalWrapper (edit preview window) now has a higher Z priority (it will appear over the sidebar instead of the other way around) *Edit summary in edit window is now correctly Bookman Old Style *"Start a wiki" (in blue header) and "Publish" (on edit pages) now have the same styles as the action buttons *More links in the sidebar (including a useless one) *Normal hyperlinks in .WikiaPage (which just excludes the sidebar and blue header) appear different when clicked (shadow; no underline; become relatively positioned useless), and have transition effects *Wikia-buttons now fade between shadow effects *Wikia-buttons now have a new shadowing rule *New style for links in sidebar, including transitions *New button below WBVDKT in sidebar *Navigation is now semi-transparent (33%) *Bug: "Preview" button, when pressed, has text-shadow *Bug: "Publish" button, when pressed, does not move right as intended *Bug: "Edit"/"add topic" button has more emphasized shadow *Bug: Parts of the old WikiaRail appear in the sidebar, obstructing everything on the sidebar as well as some page content, on normal pages. *Bug: Subnav (submenus from the wiki-navigation) changed class, so no styling occurs. *Bug: Category box no longer obeys CSS. *Bug: Table of Content no longer obeys CSS. *Bug: There is a Wikia Rail blog module in the sidebar on blog pages. Release 2.01 DiffCSS | DiffJS] | | | September 29, 2011 Big hotfix *Bug fix: Special pages now have a sidebar *Bug fix: Edit pages now have a sidebar *Bug fix: History pages now have sidebar *Bug fix: Wiki-navigation no longer causes bottom scrollbar (although bottom scrollbar still present) *Buf fix: Wiki-navigation no longer hangs over action buttons *Bug fix: Wiki-navigation no longer has two of the four dropdown menus hanging off the side *Bug fix: Searchbar fixed on special pages *Bug fix: Article no longer obstructed by sidebar on iDevices (only device confirmed: iPad) *Bug fix: "WTF links here?" now works correctly *Hidden bug fix: WikiaRail is now longer copied, pasted, then the original removed; it is just moved. *Bug: Search bar not present on edit pages *Bug: Search bar is in WikiHeader on WBVDKT Wiki and history pages *Bug: Things which are originally in the WikiaRail are now in the sidebar, obstructing most things, on *"Create a blog" and "Upload an image" switched positions *Wormark removed from WikiHeader **Bug: Not for edit pages *Wiki-navigation moved to center of WikiHeader (it is now the only remaining item in there) Release 2.00.1 DiffCSS | DiffJS | | | September 29, 2011 Hotfix *Bug fix: Article no longer goes under the sidebar (Wikia updated classes again) *Bug fix: Sidebar is as long as the stuff that's in it *Bug fix: Removed second searchbar *Title of Sidebar (WBVDKT) is now a button, looking similar (but bigger) to the above two buttons Release 2.00 DiffCSS | Diff JS | | | September 28, 2011 Sidebar! *Fixed-width sidebar added. Includes: **Title **Wiki avatar **Searchbar (also removed from WikiHeader) **Links (including those from Extra Links was subsequently removed from WikiHeader) **Buttons to Recent Changes and Wiki Acitivty (button section of WikiHeader removed) *WikiHeader now only one line high (was three) *Unused code removed from JS *Bug: Sidebar goes down the whole page and sometimes causes the page to be longer than necassery *Bug: Wiki-navigation causes there to be a bottom scrollbar (by some invisible element of it hanging off the edge) *Bug: Link "current events" in sidebar does not automatically redirect *Bug: Edit pages are longer horizontally than they need to be (T) *Bug: No sidebar on special pages *Bug: No sidebar on history pages *Bug: No sidebar on edit pages *Bug: No graphic for sidebar search button *Bug: Wiki-navigation hangs over buttons when drop-downs appear *Bug: Searchbar appears in a wierd position, split apart on special pages *Bug: Searchbar appears in the WikiaPageHeader on WBVDKT Wiki (insead of in the sidebar) *Bug: Wiki-navigation's drop-down menus (two of the four) hang off the edge of the page when open *Bug: Some of the article is obstructed by the sidebar when viewing through iDevices (only device confirmed: iPad) Release 1.05.1 DiffCSS | | | September 28, 2011 Hotfix *Page width fixed (Wikia updated some classes resulting in the 90% width being dysfunctional) *More instances of edit summaries are in 'Bookman Old Style' Release 1.05 DiffCSS | DiffJS | | | September 25, 2011 *Preview box in edit window corrolates to page size. *Font, in any instance where text is an edit summary, is now 'Bookman Old Style', non-italic. *Bug fix: "edit" button on regular pages and "add section" button on talk pages now functions correctly when pressed. *Bug fix: "subnav" (menu which comes up when hovering over wiki-navigation such as tools, changes and MoS) position now fixed (used to be too low) Release 1.04 DiffCSS | | | September 9, 2011 *Text in the edit window looks like it used to. *Text window now stretches across the width of the browser (+Flexible width). *Things in the edit page header now look more like regular pages. **Still no wiki-navigation, buttons, search bar or extra links (they may be added in the next update unless Wikia does not). Release 1.03 DiffCSS | Diff JS | | | September 4, 2011 *Bug fix: Removing "printfooter" ("retrieved from ...") now functions correctly. *Bug fix: Article body no longer moves off whitespace (page width fixed). *Added slideshow compatibility. *Added extra links (uses both JS and CSS) to WikiHeader. *Action buttons more curved Release 1.02 DiffCSS | DiffJS | | | August 31, 2011 Purely edits buttons *Add topic button now aligns correctly on talk page *Add topic dropdown menu removed on talk pages *Edit button on talk added *Add topic button now functions almost correctly when hover and pressed. **Bug: Moves down and across two pixels instead of one (which all the other buttons). Release 1.01 DiffCSS | | | August 23, 2011. *Buttons in WikiaPageHeader now have a new style and act differently when pressed and hovered over. **Style not applied to buttons anywhere else (such as on edit pages) **Not thoroughly tested **No compatibility with Gecko (Mozilla) (defaults to Trident style) **Not tested with Trident (Internet Explorer) Release 1.00 DiffCSS | DiffJSS | | | August 20, 2011. Mainly fixing Admin Dashboard, possibly other minor tweaks *Links in article comments now display correctly. *Talk page link now displays like all the other buttons (instead of underlining, it changes gradients when pressed). *Admin dashboard now displays as intended. *Edit button now displays identical to